Operative Renault Strike Force
Overview |badge= Leviathan }} The Operative Renault Strike Force is the third of five main Strike Forces on City of Villains. Operative Renault is located in the Port Recluse neighborhood of Sharkhead Isle, to the west of the Technology and Science stores. __TOC__ Missions Briefing The Temple of the Waters is an elusive place where a great treasure lies, the Eye of the Leviathan! This great eye is made of living coral and is reputed to possess powers of an ancient sea goddess. Captain Mako has tasked us with bringing him a piece of the eye so he may reap its power. If you are successful, you too shall share in the reward! Note that you undertake this mission on behalf of Captain Mako. There are other leaders in Arachnos who seek to undermine Mako's influence, and thus you may come into direct conflict with Arachnos troops who do not serve him. Unless vetoed by another Arachnos leader, your Strike Force is hereby given carte blanche to do as you will in order to achieve Mako's goal. First order of business: Barracuda was supposed to meet with you herself, but she's late and we're suspecting she ran into some trouble. Here are the coordinates of a cave network where she was following up on a lead to the location of the Temple. Head over to the caves and find Barracuda! Mission Acceptance Arachnos intelligence suspects there may be some hero faction who have been shadowing Barracuda. They are to be dealt with appropriately. Unnecessary Solicitation }} Enemies Halt in the name of Longbow! Notable NPCs * Barracuda (Elite Boss, Ally) We need to find our way to an ancient portal deep within these caves! '' * Jenkins (Boss, Ally) '''Upon exit of mission' Barracuda disappears into the shadows as you turn your eyes towards the Longbow forces marshalled at Agincourt. Unnecessary Solicitation }} Enemies Debriefing I've received word from Barracuda about your success. Looks like Longbow wants to prevent us from succeeding in our goal. Too bad for them. Briefing Barracuda managed to escape the Longbow agents sent to stop her from finding the Temple of the Waters. However, she needs to lie low for a while since the heroes seem intent on capturing her. The task lies with the Strike Force to follow up on the remaining clues which may lead us to the Temple of the Waters. The Legacy Chain is a group of mystics who have been collecting magical artifacts in order to safeguard them from dangerous and ambitious villains. One of their recent acquisitions was a coral key, an item which may lead us to the Temple of the Waters. The Legacy Chain has set up a warehouse on Sharkhead to store these artifacts until they can smuggle them off the Rogue Isles. Head into the Legacy Chain hideout and search for info on the coral key. Mission Acceptance The Legacy Chain has taken extreme measures to prevent villains from stealing these treasures. Watch out for traps they may have set to discourage intruders. Unnecessary Solicitation }} Enemies Notable NPCs * Tellus Lorekeeper (Boss) * Eihwaz Rune (Object) * Eoh Rune (Object) * Thurisaz Rune (Object) Upon exit of mission Operative Renault authorizes an assault by the Strike Force on Fort Cerberus to steal the coral key! He will of course disavow all knowledge of the assault. Unnecessary Solicitation }} Enemies You think you can steal Ghost Widow's treasure? Fools! Return to us the coral key, desecrators! Debriefing You have secured the coral key? Excellent! If what the Legacy Chain lorekeepers say is true, it should lead us right to the Temple of the Waters! Your efficiency impresses me. Excellent work! Briefing You've done an excellent job securing the coral key which should lead us to the Temple of the Waters. However, this constant interference by Longbow is becoming troublesome and annoying. We need to find who is spearheading these operations against us and put them out of commission! Disrupt Longbow investigations into Barracuda! Mission Acceptance Once we put the Longbow agents responsible out of commission we can carry out our task without further interference! Unnecessary Solicitation Enemies Unnecessary Solicitation Enemies Unnecessary Solicitation Enemies Notable NPCs * Shockstorm (Special Boss) Alright, troops! Give'em what for! Debriefing That should send 'Operation Frozen Ocean' back for a while! I've informed Captain Mako of your progress, and he is pleased. Briefing We have a bit of a problem. Apparently, the coral key was on its way to Ghost Widow, and she was not pleased to find it missing. Your team was identified as the perpetrators of the assault, and she will stop at nothing to punish those responsible. Fortunately, one of her Fortunatas may be willing to speak to her on your behalf, but there will be a price. If it'll keep Ghost Widow from enacting vengeance it'll be worth whatever price she asks. Mission Acceptance Report back once you have appeased Ghost Widow. You'll get final orders from Barracuda when you return. Unnecessary Solicitation Unnecessary Solicitation If this is what it takes to appease Ghost Widow, I suggest you do what Kalinda says. (This mission is located in Mercy Island) Enemies Notable NPCs * Gharbu (Totem) (Boss) Gharbu will rip the flesh from your bones! Unnecessary Solicitation Deliver the death rattle with all haste! We must have access to that portal! Debriefing So Ghost Widow is appeased? Good. Interference from Longbow is one thing, but direct opposition from another of the faction leaders is quite another. Even Captain Mako is careful not to cross Ghost Widow if he can help it. Briefing Looks like everything is set for the raid on the Temple of the Waters. You have secured the coral key, put Longbow in its place, and have gained access to the portal. The power held in the Eye of the Leviathan will soon be ours! The temple itself is rumored to have powerful guardians. Barracuda has been gathering weapons to use against the guardians, and wants you to arm up before entering the portal. Head over to the warehouse and retrieve the weapons. Mission Acceptance Barracuda procured the weapons from Family arms smugglers who are expecting payment. Barracuda wants these loose ends eliminated if you run across any of them. Unnecessary Solicitation What are you waiting for? Barracuda is waiting on you! Enemies You've outlived your usefulness, Strike Force Name! By order of Barracuda, you're scheduled for extermination! Notable NPCs * Barracuda (Archvillain) Temporary Power Inside one of the crates in this mission is the Stolen SMG temporary power. Only the villain that opens the crate will receive it. Debriefing Barracuda attacked you? Hrm, most treacherous of her, and foolish—it's unlikely she could have secured the power for the Eye by herself. I will have to consult with Captain Mako on how to proceed from here. Briefing The incident with Barracuda was unfortunate. Assuming Barracuda survives the altercation, Captain Mako will have words with her. In the meantime, the Strike Force must complete the mission. Enter the Temple of the Waters and retrieve part of the Eye of the Leviathan! Mission Acceptance This is the moment we've been waiting for. Find the Eye of the Leviathan! Unnecessary Solicitation Did I stutter? GO GET THE EYE! Enemies Attack! Die, desecrator! Calystix! Calystix! Awaken the Leviathan! Notable NPCs * Calystix the Shaper (Archvillain) * Eye of the Leviathan (Archvillain) Debriefing Excellent work, Strike Force! This piece of the Eye of the Leviathan should serve Captain Mako's needs nicely. You are dismissed! Temporary Power Upon successful completion of this mission, a villain will earn one of the following temporary powers. Due to the last paragraph of the Souvenir being changed, along with the powers not being granted, there is some suspicion that the Coral powers may have been removed from the Strike Force. Souvenir Eye of the Leviathan This is a coral shard taken from the Eye of the Leviathan! You stole it during a raid on: Temple of the Waters The Strike Force was called by Operative Renault on Sharkhead Isle on behalf of Barracuda and the great Captain Mako. The goal was none other than the Eye of the Leviathan, a monstrous eye made of living coral which was said to possess great power. Mako wanted the power for himself, and was willing to grant some of its power to those who could bring it to him. The Eye was rumored to be hidden away in the legendary Temple of the Waters. Barracuda was following up on this lead when she failed to make the meeting with the Strike Force. Following the coordinates to a cave where she was last seen, it was found that Longbow was attempting to prevent her from finding the Temple of the Waters. After fighting your way to Barracuda you made your way to an ancient obelisk, only to find it was magically inert, drained of power long ago. In an effort to throw Longbow off of Barracuda's trail, your Strike Force made an attack upon Agincourt while Barracuda escaped. Operative Renault sent you to investigate another lead to the Temple of the Waters. The Legacy Chain had acquired a magical artifact known as the coral key, reputed to have a link to the Temple. Attacking the warehouse where the Legacy Chain planned to ship it to the mainland, you interrogated their lorekeepers, only to find they had already been attacked by an Arachnos force led by Fortunatas from Fort Cerberus. Operative Renault granted your Strike Force leave to raid Fort Cerberus in order to secure the key, but disavowed all knowledge of the attack. During the assault you encountered Fortunatas who mentioned how the coral key was one of Ghost Widow's new treasures. After defeating a sudden ambush by Coralax Hybrids you managed to escape with the coral key. Operative Renault felt Longbow was far too interested in your Strike Force activities, and so sent you to derail Longbow's plans. After interrogating Longbow agents at Agincourt you discovered Operation Frozen Ocean, a task force set up to monitor Barracuda's activities in the Rogue Isles and counter any subsequent threats she may raise. Assaulting the Longbow base itself at Agincourt, you found the hero leading Operation Frozen Ocean, a hero by the name of Shockstorm. Interrogating Shockstorm further revealed that the operation was initiated to prevent Captain Mako from gaining further power from the Temple of the Waters. What's more, it was discovered Longbow learned of Captain Mako's designs upon the Temple by none other than Scirocco's right-hand agent, Ice Mistral! At this point, Operative Renault related Ghost Widow had discovered the raid on Fort Cerberus and was intent on wreaking vengeance on those who stole the coral key! Fortunately, a Fortunata was willing to speak to Ghost Widow on your behalf. Speaking with Kalinda on Mercy Island, she related how reparations had to be made. Travelling to Paragon City, you raided a graveyard overrun by Banished Pantheon in order to retrieve an artifact known as the death rattle from a powerful totem spirit named Gharbu. After bringing the death rattle to Kalinda, she related the item would be enough to sooth Ghost Widow's anger. Before raiding the temple itself, Operative Renault informed you Barracuda had procured weapons to fight the temple guardians and needed them picked up from a cargo ship at Port Recluse. You encountered some Family intent on payment for the weapons, but after dealing with them found a crate containing only a single SMG. Barracuda and her Arachnos guard ambushed you, attempting to eliminate you so she could seize the power of the Leviathan for herself! Operative Renault was displeased with Barracuda's actions and contacted Captain Mako for further instruction. Operative Renault took sole control of the Strike Force after Barracuda's betrayal. Captain Mako's direct orders were to raid the Temple of the Waters and steal a piece of the Eye of the Leviathan! Proceeding to a set of ancient tunnels on Sharkhead Isle, you found your way into a set of sea tunnels populated by the Coralax. Deep within the bowels of these passages lay the Temple of the Waters, an ancient place of worship where Calystix the Shaper presided over a mass of Coralax Hybrids! An epic battle was fought, but just when it was thought Calystix was defeated, he used his powers to cause the eye of the Leviathan to come to life! In the end, the Eye was defeated and a piece of it was brought for Captain Mako! Category:Trials and Task Forces